


Dandelions

by Ltleflrt



Series: Hope in the Aftermath [12]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, John Matthew Shepard - Freeform, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan teases Shepard... total 100% fluff. (Post War)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> Dandelion Fluff lolsnort!

“They’re a weed,” Kaidan pointed out. 

Shepard gave him a sardonic look.  “I may not be an Earth-born kid, but I do know that,” he said.  He switched his cane from one hand to another and very carefully attempted to lean down to pick a dandelion out of the overgrown grass. 

When he groaned, Kaidan put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.  “Let me,” he murmured.  He bent down and picked several of the fluffy yellow flowers and twisted their stems together until they made a small bouquet.  He grinned and gave a shallow bow as he held it out to Shepard. 

One black brow, the one unbroken by scars, went up and Shepard barked a quietly incredulous laugh at the gesture.  “Really, Kaidan?” he said as he accepted the small bundle of flowers. 

“What?” Kaidan asked mockingly as he straightened.  “You can think dandelions are pretty, but I can’t play at chivalry?” 

Shepard hmphed softly, but his lips turned up in a smile and he brought the tiny bouquet to his nose.  His smile widened and he turned to continue their slow walk, and Kaidan easily caught up and kept pace with him. 

Being at the orchard could almost allow Kaidan forget the aftermath of the Reaper War.  The trees were just starting to bloom, and he knew that once the fruit was ripe there wouldn’t be as much peace around the cabin.  Kaidan had already arranged to have it harvested and donated to the public food stores during the restoration. 

He shot glances at Shepard every once in awhile, smiling whenever the other man lifted the flowers to his nose.  “So you really want to get a tattoo of dandelions?” 

Shepard flashed him a sheepish smile.  “Well, yellow is my favorite color.” 

“You told me red is your favorite color,” Kaidan said. 

“Ok, so yellow is my mom’s favorite color,” Shepard admitted.  “And I happen to know she liked dandelions.  She used to talk about them when she worked in the garden.  She said she missed pretty weeds.” 

Kaidan looked at the ground around their feet at all the little yellow flowers blooming in the grass.  “I guess they are pretty,” he said softly.  He looked up and quirked a brow.  “Where are you going to get it?” 

“On my other arm,” Shepard answered, lifting his cane to display the skin of his inner forearm which had a bright yellow Mindoir Iris tattooed on it.  “Then my arms will match.  What do you think?”

“I think it’s a weed,” Kaidan teased.  He laughed when Shepard punched him lightly in the shoulder.  He snatched the hand Shepard had hit him with, and took the dandelions away from him so he could lace their fingers together.  He twirled the stems in the fingers of his free hand.  “Maybe I should get a tattoo,” he mused. 

“What would you get?” 

“I could get James’ name on my ass,” he said as if he were giving it serious thought.  “He’s been pestering me to do it for a while, so it might be a good place to start.” 

Shepard’s eyes lit up with excitement.  “If you do that, it has to be in the girliest font you can find, with pink and yellow flowers and hearts and stars around it.” 

Kaidan threw his head back and laughed.  “I think that sounds like a good plan,” he said as his laughter died down into chuckles.  He squeezed Shepard’s hand.   

Shepard squeezed back, and Kaidan felt a thrill of happiness at the strength in that gesture.  When he’d first gotten back to Earth, Shepard hadn’t been able to do more than loosely grip Kaidan’s hand.   

“Do you really want a tattoo?” Shepard asked after a few moments of silence. 

“Not that one,” Kaidan said. 

“What about my name on your ass?”  Shepard teased. 

“Flowers, hearts, and stars and all?” Kaidan asked. 

“Maybe something more manly,” Shepard said on a chuckle.  “It should say ‘John was here’ and be surrounded by barbed wire and bullet holes.” 

They both laughed at that. 

“No but seriously,” Shepard said once they’d calmed down.  “What would you get?” 

Kaidan gave it serious thought.  He’d never really considered getting a tattoo.  He liked them, but there wasn’t anything that he’d ever wanted to put it on his body permanently.  It would need to be something very special.  He looked down at the dandelions he held for Shepard, then lifted them to his nose.  The soft petals tickled his nose, and he brushed them back and forth over his top lip. “What’s your favorite flower?” he asked. 

When Kaidan didn’t get an answer right away, he looked up to see Shepard watching him very intently.  A slow smile spread across his face.  “Well, at the moment… dandelions,” Shepard answered. 

“I guess I’d get a tattoo of a weed, then,” Kaidan said with a grin. 

Shepard couldn’t hit him again because they were still holding hands.


End file.
